


Before And After You

by Galaxiel_AXA



Series: Bought By You [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, Asami's POV, M/M, Maybe OOC, Read at Your Own Risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxiel_AXA/pseuds/Galaxiel_AXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I was missing was something he could fill.</p><p>Finder is owned by Ayano Yamane.</p><p>(Asami's ARC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**PROLOGUE**

 

In my eyes everything is possible. There is nothing a person can’t obtain with the right method. I’ve always been interested in challenges. However, my curiosity doesn’t stop there.

It expands even more as I grew older so much more than when I was younger. I’ve never felt the same interest in people since it never fails to disappoint me and at the end of the day. They are destined to break down.

The world just rotates its axis around money, seduction, power, sex, control, and manipulation. I realized the great combination of all this at a young age.

Acquiring something unattainable became my driving force.

Flexing my muscles under the beating flow of water. I close my eyes and let it run its course. My thoughts filter to the day ahead of me. I’ve numerous meetings, luncheon, and dinner with a potential client, and a date with Ana and her father.

The Martin family has a vast influence in Europe, one that caught my interest for a while, but it’s becoming stale as of late.

Eugene Martin simply wishes to expand his power in Asia, and he’s using his daughter Ana to accomplish just that.

It was interesting enough at first until she started grazing my bed, and now father and daughter were trying to rope me in by marrying her to me.

It’s funny her dad apparently doesn't understand that her daughter has been long spoilt of war by many men before and after me.

Just another reason why I despise men in general since they have a tendency to close their eyes so many times as they gain something from it.

I’m not keen on keeping someone’s left over; much more tied them up to my last name.

“.... Another dull, flat day” I thought. Perhaps I could find something to make up for it, but these days are all the same monotonous routine day after day.

The showerhead kept running its cascading drops of hot water on top of my head down to my body. I watched the clear liquid swirls around my feet down the drain and with a sigh; I push the button turning off the flows of water.

Stepping out, and finding some newly laundered towel in the bathroom closet. I toweled myself dry and grabbed another for the sake of decency. The cloth neatly hung on my waist, and when I emerge from the cramped bathroom, I found her awake and propped up using her left arm to support her upper body.

Her name is Sara Aoyama, my new acquired casual liaisons, and the daughter of President Roma Aoyama. I heard her father’s company is starting to decline. I need to let her go soon before it starts to get ugly.

Her father is planning some party a week from now, the black tie event that he would surely use to gain acquaintances, and save his company from plummeting down. I don’t mind attending to kill time.

I like watching people like him fail because of his lack of better judgment. They simply lost sight of their goal drowned by their momentary success.

Me, I planned ahead without any oversight.

Sara’s long black hair is tousled that prompts the thoughts of the night before. The sheets crumbled at the bottom of the bed and pillows tossed aside.

“Do you need to go so soon Ryuichi?” She stated with her husky voice. The clear indication that we barely slept last night, she’s quite insatiable. Her eyelashes fluttered like butterflies beating its delicate wings as it glides in the air.

“I’m afraid so. I have a meeting to attend to,” I stated while rubbing the water from my wet hair with a towel and then dropping it to the hamper close by me.

She wore my white shirt since her clothes were ripped into pieces last night.

“Hey, Ryuichi?” She called out using one of her seductive voice.

“Sara?” I answered with my flat tone eyes on the floor.

“Do you even love me?”

I made an effort to see her by making an eye contact. Those words only have one meaning for me. It seems her deadline will be up sooner than I anticipated.

“I don’t love Sara I only fuck” I stalked her near the bed.

She stopped breathing at a loss on what to do. Was she expecting otherwise?

“I clearly mentioned that to you when you decided to share my bed” I could tell she was stung by my words. I didn’t deceive her. It’s not my style to lead any woman. I only give them what they want with a condition of my own.

The soft rap at the door halted our conversation. “Come in” I stated.

It unfastened and brown eyes peered through inside. “Mr. President, you’re meeting is in thirty minutes” She started handing me a new set of pressed three-piece suit, another bag with my accessories, and a new set of clothes for Sara as well.

Aryn Miyamoto is my chief secretary that I trusted the most. She’s also my cousin from my mother’s side.

Two of my secretaries took maternity leave. They were mainly used for the mundane task, but Aryn handles everything including private jobs for me such as this. I’m aware she doesn’t approve my choices of casual relationships, but she would never question me. Everything is fair game as long as both parties understood the consequences.

Eying the clothes that she chooses for Sara, I realized she'd been trained well by me. When it comes down to it, my personal taste doesn’t disappoint. It’s quite an eye candy for any onlookers wherever I may be. It’s to be expected from me, but I wonder why none of them could hold my attention for too long?

What was it that’s missing?

I’m aware that there was something fundamentally wrong with me to feel this way regardless of my partner. It can never be enough so to speak. I seemed to have lost my interest in the vast majority of the opposite sex. It’s becoming jaded, and their company no longer amuses me and can only last for a few days, maybe a week if I’m lucky.

More to the point, the sexual encounters were less satisfying and mainly physical contact to take the edge out of my skin.

 

 

TBC....


	2. Chapter 2

There are days when the most mundane things irritate the hell out of me, but I can never afford to show them on my face. The never-ending travel and meeting I have in my daily planner keep me busy. However, every place has its disadvantage.

Fragments of my past paramours are all over the world, and I hate it when they keep holding on to a mere fantasy of love. Dismissing it, like I do most of the times was easy. I just send them flowers or jewelry and politely declined any invitation. Of course, my secretary had to dodge and make excuses for me, but nothing can be done.

Today is not one of those bad days. Something came up that caught my attention. There was an email notification that sounds promising. In normal circumstances, I would take the notion of clicking it just to see and then moved on with my day.

“Mr. President, will you be attending Mr. Aoyama’s black tie event?” My secretary asked. I tap and scroll with one hand, and thumb on my chin was rubbing back and forth.

“Interesting,” I thought. I heard what she says loud and clear, and I can see her gestures just as much. My peripheral vision is excellent, but I wanted to know what she’d do next aside from the fact that I’m really distracted at the moment.

Aryn cleared her throat to get my attention back. I kept playing with the mouse of my laptop. If I agreed to attend that means Sara would be there.

Naturally, since it’s her father’s event, but maybe.

“I will,”

I eventually replied. She was quick to jot down the details on my planner, made a quick phone call to confirmed and rearranged my schedules.

“Order another set of clothes for that day as well.”

“For your companion sir?”

“Yes”

“The usual elegant gowns I presumed?”

“A suit.”

“Mans suit?”

“Slender built, around 5’6 in height and 25cm shoes. A matching ribbon for his shoulder-length hair would be nice too,”

“B—But sir... Sara would be—“

“Have Kate call me immediately. I have a task for her,”

I focus on the screen again after barking my orders to her. Aryn is probably itching to know what’s going on, but first, I have to ratify the validity of the seller. I know I’m acting confident, but what could drive a young man to sell himself in this manner?

He doesn’t look like the flirtatious kind. However, a picture and profile are not enough to screen him thoroughly.

“Hmm, what to do.”

I thought while I hit the bidding button and tossed back the scotch, feeling the burn all the way down my throat.

My current flight towards Japan should take at least twenty-four hours. I could take a nap here and there while monitoring the bid.

Staring at the ceiling of my private jet.

I realized this is the first time I ever participated on this site even though I’ve been a member for so long.

Is it worthed?

I’m intrigued as to why he would do something so reckless. There is always a reason, and one way to find out is an up close and personal approach, but first a little background digging wouldn’t hurt.

I finished the last web conference, exit the tab on my laptop, closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. My gaze drifted to the small window and its view of the island of Guam beyond it. A quick stop for refuel and another three and a half hours to go before I reach my destination.

I should be landing in Japan at midnight just as planned.

 

***

I’m aware of the way my steady gaze is almost predatory, but my heart skittered from first to third gear in a matter of seconds. It was the moment I saw him standing there by the mirror. Sure, I saw him before when I was surveying his neighborhood, but having him, this close is nothing compare to that. His blue eyes shot at me without hesitation that it made me feel like he was peering into my soul.

“God, he’s beautiful,” I thought.

I couldn’t help but zoom in on those succulent pink lips begging for a kiss, so I did. In an instant, my skin tingled. Not just at the point of contact, either, but all the way down my back making my hair stood up in full attention.

I was so acutely aware of his body heat, and as I touch him, a sudden yearning had awoken inside me.

I knew I wanted him, just as bad as I needed air to breath. The urgent need of having him, being inside him, losing myself in him had racked me like icy needles freckling at the surface of my skin.

It took all I had to compose myself and walk away from him, leaving him dumbfounded like that.

“Shit,” I muttered under my hot breath.

My hand shakes and I needed smoke badly.

“What the hell was that?” I asked myself while walking out of the premises.

I have to make sure I’m more detach next time or my earlier error in judgment was about to take a healthy bite out of me for sure.

Not that I had to explain myself to him. I’ll never do that, besides the boy was so shocked he didn’t notice anything the way his mouth was open and gaping like a fish, and I’ll be damned if that innocent move didn’t light a sizzle at my groin.

The coming days is going to be extremely hard on me now that I’ve tasted him. The texture of those lips still lingers around mine as I inhale my nicotine stick.

“It seems I made the right choice this time around.” I thought to myself still contemplating how to secure my hold onto him.

Certain possessiveness was starting to creep in, but I swatted it before it has time to root. I cannot allow myself to fall into that state. Maybe I’ll keep him long enough to entertain me by binding him into the contract. That is one of the requirements since the deal is done, and the funds have been transferred to his account.

Meanwhile, I anticipate our second meeting at the upcoming event granted nothing else goes wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

“I need these documents revise and legalize, tightly lid with no leakage of any sort.” I pass the stacked of papers to my secretary, and it landed with a thud on top of her desk. I worked on the documents carefully, but I ended up with endless pages that even I find it ridiculous afterward.

Aryn gave it a quick scan and look up at me questioningly, and the tiniest hint of blush creeps at her cheeks. I could swear I saw a “What the fuck is this?” look on her face.

It took everything she got and a quick draw of air to be back to being businesslike as if we were discussing a dish to be served at lunch.

“You wanted it revised and notarized?”

“Yes.”

“How short?”

“A few pages and I need you to cover the contract.”

My words made her cringe and on edge. I pinned her with my golden stare not giving her any room for more discussion. My secretary is used to judging my personal request. However, I do know that this one tops her list of unreasonable things to do for your employer.

I bet she’s thinking she needed a drink, or she’s on the brink of throwing me the stapler on her hand, but of course, she won’t.

Turning around, I left her to deal with the problem I created and before I disappeared from her sight I ask her one last question.

“Is the suit ordered for the party?”

“Yes, sir.” She answered attempting to keep up a calm, disinterested front on her voice, but the twinkle in her eyes told me she already put two and two together. No wonder she’s my secretary. Smart girl.

Still, that didn’t stop her from arching her brows at me, and I knew exactly why. It wasn’t a secret I only dated beautiful women since she started working with me, so why the sudden switch of gender. I left that to her imagination. This isn’t the first time I engage another man.

I had my fair share back in college, but she didn’t have to know that. She shrugged before handing me the reports from Kate, which is a day late. I need to fix that bad habit of hers, but not today.

Kate’s report was a little surprising. Apparently, the boy in question was indeed innocent. However, the data about his recent solo flight was not something I would expect for his age.

It seems his family life had caused him to mature faster than he should perhaps due to his mother’s passing. The experienced must have been devastating for him. However, he’s stronger than he looks.

Skimming five more pages and my eyes were glued on the girls’ observation. Two of Kate’s subordinates have met with the kid at the grocery store. It seems that the boy was not getting much sleep having two jobs plus his school was sure taxing to him.

“That requires attention right away.” I thought while dialing Aryn’s extension.

“Yes, Mr. President?”

“Revise the part about his part time job. He is allowed to have one, and he may choose which suits him better.” I hung up the line as soon as I finish relaying my order to her and before the line click I saw and heard her slam her palm on her forehead.

Has she forgotten that I could see her office from mine? The one-way mirror is meant for that purpose, and as if sensing me. She looked over her shoulder, back into mine and then looks down at her desk. Perhaps she was already done with the documents before I called?

My attention was back at the report, and another detail caught my attention about a suspicious schoolgirl that could be a stalker. “That should be fixed quickly.” I thought while I hit speed dial to Kate, who answered promptly.

“Mr. President.”

“I want an eye for that girl for a few days.”

“But, sir she’s only a kid, and I’m sure it’s just a moments infatuation.”

“Kate.” I lowered my voice an octave down. It was easy to hear every sound she makes and I know she meant well for the other party.

“I don’t take chances Kate even for a moment. I want a complete report on her family as well since we're on the topic. I assumed you'd taken care of the treats?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Very well, if another threatening letter arises, then you know what to do. Move the whole family to another city and out of my sight.”

“I’ll take care of it, Mr. President.”

“Good, that is all and don’t forget to pick him up for the party.”

I hung up the line without waiting for her reply. Was I wrong to be overly prepared? Maybe, but it doesn’t hurt to take a few safety measures. It seems that the young boy is a sweet beacon to trouble, and I have a feeling this is just the start.

 

The black tie event that was sponsored by Mr. Aoyama looks like a success, however not up to my standard, but then again that’s what differentiates us from each other. My personal taste is always top notch, and no other could surpass them.

Charming guest gathered for the fundraising that would be the envy to onlookers, but to me, it’s just another scheme to flaunt people’s money and assets to one another, and that’s what Aoyama was hoping for, enticing financial conquest.

My endless meet and greet are tiring, it’s the process of my world, but as the night progress, so is my anxiety for his arrival grew. The update from my secretary allows me to bear with it a little longer. I expect the contract discussion was not to be taken lightly by the boy, and I was right.

I began to wonder what this night could offer me with his company. I supposed touching him is permitted now since everything is in place accordingly. The thought made me look forward to the future.

The sound of familiar voices interrupted my thoughts, and I curiously went to investigate it further. A playful smile slip on my face as I saw the three of them enter the palacial grounds. The girls are comfortable with this type of gatherings as I have them attended it more than I could count. However, the young man on their tail looks lost and helpless.

“How cute.” I thought as I watch him while hidden from his sight near the balcony. The clothes I ordered for him fitted like a glove, and I must say, the view from behind is exquisite. Apparently, my boy is feeling out of place in such occasion like this.

He looked like a small, scared animal, and oh so fragile, enough to catch my breath.

I felt agitated when Aoyama approaches him, and familiarly slipping his meaty hand on my boy’s shoulder. I didn’t like the feeling of possessiveness this magnitude I didn’t know I have in me.

“Mine.” I thought as my fist curled into a ball at my side. Should I punish him for allowing such touch to happen?

I’m aware the boy didn’t have a choice since the girls are pretty occupied, but still, I shouldn’t lose my head over the matter. I can’t watch any longer, so I casually escape into the darkness of the balcony where a lonely chair provides privacy before dialing Kate to bring him to me.

 

The wait was as bad as watching him down there, but as soon as his head emerges from the balcony door I was grinning, and that unmistakable extra little thump he could influence on my heart. How odd, that seeing him again up close would give me such a sense of excitement.

As he got closer, his sight adjusted to the darkness of the balcony. The most amazing thing happened. Miniature emotions swell from him, attraction to me, reluctant, surprise, anger and mesmerized just to name a few. I know this because of his body language that debates within him. I wonder if the boy knew that he has a bad habit that gives away his nervousness?

It was the tip of his pink tongue flicking out to blot his lower lip, wetting it unknowingly. I watched the movement with an expression of utter fascination that made my cock jumped to life. Akihito, Takaba was a man with a hundred varieties, none of which spelled boring, but rather huge distraction. The idea was very unorthodox for me, but I know it’s there from the very beginning.

 

 


End file.
